Uplift Reserve (Halo 3: ODST)
{Cutscene} DUTCH Uplift Nature Reserve 30 minutes after drop Two Drone Fighters fly toward the city over the Uplift Nature Reserve, one of the Drone's cameras zooms in on an SOEIV on the beach, and an ODST walking away from it. The ODST is Dutch who watches the Fighters fly overhead. View then switches to Dutch's perspective. *'Dutch': "Good hunting, boys... I'm keepin' my boots on the ground." {Gameplay} Dutch heads up a hill to a clearing where Marines are engaging Covenant armor and infantry, a group of Marines are taking cover near an overturned Warthog, one of the Marines spots him. *'Marine #1': "Trooper, over here! Help us secure this vehicle!" Together they take out the enemy infantry. *'Marine #1': "Thanks for the assist, trooper! Get this Warthog movin', our CO needs us to clear this sector." *'Dutch': "Affirmative." They engage heavy Covenant armor, including Wraiths, Choppers and Ghosts. *'Marine #1': "Watch that Chopper! Hit it head on, and it'll tear us to pieces." *'Marine #1': "Keep movin'! Don't let that Wraith take a shot at us!" *'Marine #1': "Swing behind the Wraith! It's got less armor in back!" After defeating the first Wraith, another moves up and a Phantom arrives dropping off reinforcements; those are soon defeated as well. *'Marine #1': "Colonel! Sector's clear, and we found some backup!" *'Colonel': Say again, Marine? I got Drones overhead and ONI brass yellin' in my ear! *'Dutch': "ODST reporting for duty, sir!" *'Colonel': "Nice of you to drop in, trooper. Head to the next section of the park, to my second platoon's location! They're taking heavy casualties, need immediate assistance." *'Dutch': "Roger that, I'm Oscar Mike." *'Marine #1': "Where's the rest of your team, trooper?" *'Dutch': "Scattered, dead. I don't know." *'Marine #1': "That's too bad. We're gonna need all the men we can get." The Marines move to another section of the park where they encounter Shades, Choppers, Banshees and more infantry, the Marines head up the hill taking out the Covenant defenses. *'Brute': "Warn the Chieftain! The enemy has breached our lines!" A Brute tries to escape on a Ghost. *'Marine #1': "Take out that Ghost! Before it raises an alarm!" *'Colonel': "Trooper, you're almost at second platoon's location. Give 'em a hand and push toward the primary objective!" *'Dutch': "What is the objective, Colonel?" *'Colonel': "You know the Covenant Carrier that slipped away from the city? We need to secure its old LZ. Snatch a Tier One asset." Dutch arrives at second platoon's location. They are under heavy fire from more Covenant armor and infantry. *'Marine #2': "Trooper, this is second platoon! See what you can do about those Wraiths!" *'Dutch': "Where's the Colonel?" *'Marine #2': "He's near the Covenant LZ! Once we take out this enemy armor, we can roll across the bridge to his location." *'Marine #2': "Trooper, drive toward the Space Elevator, it'll lead you to the bridge." If Dutch takes too long: *'Marine #2': "Move your ass, trooper! Get across the bridge, now!" As Dutch and the Marines cross the bridge, the Space Elevator, already weakened from the Slipspace rupture, implodes in different sections and collapses, sending debris flying for miles. *'Marine #2': Look, the elevator! INCOMING!!! A part of the elevator crashes into the building Dutch and the Marines are driving to. *'Dutch': "What the hell just happened?" *'Marine #2': "Slipspace rupture! Must have weakened the support rings." *'Colonel': "All units, (coughs) target assets are...on the move. Everyone clear the area...before more debris comes down. (coughs)" *'Marine #2': "Colonel? Sir? Damnit, he's gone. Trooper, head up the hill! We gotta find a way outta this park." If the player stops: *'Marine #2': "Keep driving uphill, trooper. It's the only way out!" Dutch soon arrives at the Assault Carrier's old LZ, where a group of Marines are pinned down by more Covenant troops. If Dutch drives over to the Marines, one of them has broken his ankle. Although a Medic is tending to him, the first Marine has lost his mind. *'Crazed Marine': "No, no, no! You're not listening! It's a zoo, okay?" *'Medic': "Well, technically it's a corporate-funded wildlife reserve." *'Crazed Marine': "Semantics! This whole place is one...big...cage!" *'Medic': "Listen, Marine. You're wounded, you need to try and relax." *'Crazed Marine': "Except we, we're the zebras. All fenced in...and ready for the slaughter!" *'Medic': "And the Covenant?" *'Crazed Marine': "They're the lions...RAAAR!" *'Medic': "Careful. I think you just strained a metaphor." *'Crazed Marine': "Oh, oh god! Is that...serious?" *'Medic': "Only if you keep it up." Dutch finally reaches the top of the hill, and is faced by one final Wraith, a War Chieftain and many Covenant forces. *'War Chieftain': "Let no humans escape, to say what they have seen!" *'Marine #2': "Find a hole in the wall, trooper! Drive right through it!" If Dutch stalls: *'Marine #2': "Trooper, there's a hole! Floor it!" If Dutch further stalls: *'Marine #2': "Make the jump, now!" Dutch drives off the cliff, into the streets below. {Cutscene} Dutch's Warthog/Ghost/Chopper flies off the cliff and lands on the streets below, bouncing once, then crashes into a building. Dutch falls out after the bounce, and his helmet falls off. *'Dutch': "Uh, Lord? I didn't train to be a pilot. Tell me I don't have any more flying to do today." The view switches to a Superintendent camera that is watching as a Drone Fighter crashes into a monument. The Superintendent's avatar shows the "sad face" image. The optics detaches from the fighter and crashes to the ground, where the Rookie later finds it. Dutch gets up, helmet in one hand. *'Dutch': "So...was that a yes or a no?" The vehicle Dutch was driving previously explodes behind him. He turns around to face it. *'Dutch': "Amen." Fades to black. Level ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Halo 3: ODST